Broken
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post 4x12. Ella lo vio y supo que tenía que detenerlo, él la vio y supo lo que podía ganar acabando con su vida. Pero Lauren no era la típica mujer que se rendía fácilmente y luchó hasta con su último aliento para evitar que ese tipo destruyera a la mujer que todavía amaba y a los amigos que nunca tuvo.


**Oficina de La Morrigan 23:30h de la noche...**

Lauren se detuvo en seco al verlo parado allí delante de Evony como si fuera un cachorro asustado y a la vez una fiera enjaulada mientras La Morrigan lo miraba con desprecido hasta que la vio a ella y sus ojos cambiaron a pura sorpresa.

-Lauren...

-¿Quien es ella, madre?

La Morrigan apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir el aire golpeando su cara y a Massimo empotrando a Lauren contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban desencajados por la rabia y su duro apretón sobre el cuello de la doctora le decían que dentro de poco dejaría de respirar si no hacía algo por evitarlo.

-¡Dejala!

Que le llevó a decirlo, no estaba segura pero Lauren se había convertido en una pieza única que ella no quería dejar escapar eso, junto con el hecho de que realmente odiaría que Massimo consiguiera algo que ni ella ni muchos otros habían intentado parecía suficiente para que ella diera la orden.

Y para su sorpresa, Massimo la obedeció tirando al Lauren al suelo haciendo que se golpease contra una mesita y se hiciera un corte en la parte derecha de su frente que por el gesto que hizo Evony supo que fue doloroso.

-¿Porque? ¿¡Es ella con la que te acuestas!?-grito Massimo cayendo al suelo de rodillas-...puedo olerla en ti y a ti en ella...¿¡Porque!?

-Eso no te importa, mocoso-dijo Evony-...largate.

-No...eres mi mami...¿te gusta en lo que me convertí?

Evony se mordió la lengua para no contestar mientras miraba a Lauren levantarse del suelo lentamente cogiendose a la mesita para recuperar la compostura cuando Massimo se giro de nuevo a ella y la cogió del pelo riendose.

-Te he dicho que la dejes...-susurro Evony.

-Oh...mami, ¿no es que también huele a la sucubo?-pregunto Massimo oliendo el pelo de Lauren-...esa perra...seguro que debe estar con su amiguita llorando después de que matara a ese estúpido sirena, ¿sabes que lo mate, mami?

Evony abrió los ojos en sorpresa mirando a Lauren que se había quedado totalmente inmovil y pudo ver algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas antes de que sus ojos casi se volvieran marrones oscuros por la rabia y la propia Morrigan se sintiera algo intimidada por la humana.

-Puedo matarla a ella también si quieres, mami...-dijo Massimo.

Lauren dejó escapar un gruñido cargado de rabia antes de patear a Massimo por detrás de la rodilla haciendolo gritar al tiempo que la soltaba del pelo y ella era capaz de girar su brazo para darle un puñetazo que lo termino de tirar al suelo mientras se giraba a Evony y clavaba su mirada en ella.

-Sal de aquí, Evony, este tipo ya no es seguro.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

-Quedarme a jugar al parchis...¿tu que crees?-dijo Lauren en tono sarcastico.

-Te matara...

-¿No me digas que estas preocupada?-pregunto la doctora con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien yo? Que va, es solo que si mueres nadie me devolverá mis poderes de nuevo-dijo Evony algo insegura.

-Por mucho que me pese tienes razón pero sigues siendo La Morrigan y eso te hace imprescindible, además, esto sería aburrido sin tí-dijo Lauren-...vete y procura que nadie entre, no necesito más muertes de los que este niñato consentido haya cometido ya.

-¿No vas a huir?

Lauren se giro para golpear de nuevo a Massimo antes de girarse de nuevo a Evony, la verdad es que se estaba cansando de sus tonterías pero el hecho de que estuviera intentando hacer que se fuera para quedarse ella tenía una mejor explicación que la de un suicio.

-Tengo que comprobar una cosa de sus poderes, después me voy-dijo Lauren.

Evony asintió lentamente corriendo hacia la puerta antes de que Massimo gritara y se lanzara a por Lauren tirandola al suelo con un fuerte empujón antes de poner las manos en su cuello y volver a intentar ahogarla con fuerza mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del chico.

Estaba llorando y no precisamente porque le diera pena matarla.

_¿Puede ser que sus poderes se hayan vuelto contra él?_

Usó su pierna para abrirse paso entre ellos y lo golpeó en el estomago haciendolo apartarse de ella al tiempo que Lauren se levantaba y lo miraba. Massimo apenas podía moverse y su mirada parecía cada vez más alocada.

-¡Porque!

-¿Que has hecho?-pregunto Lauren intentando sacarle información aprovechando su estado.

-¡Los maté!-grito Massimo-¡A los Una Mens! ¡Al sirena! ¡Quería a la humana pero él fue mejor! ¡Nadie juega conmigo!

Lauren gruño interiormente lanzandose sobre la cama al esquivar un golpe de Massimo y lo miro con preocupación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que lo había llevado a esto necesitaba detenerlo antes de que terminara con ella y pasara a su siguiente victima porque si de algo estaba segura era de que él no iba a detenerse hasta terminar con todo lo que le molestara.

-Escuchame...puedo ayudarte si me dices que te pasa-intentó razonar Lauren-...soy doctora de los fae, puedo curarte.

-¡Me duele!-grito él-...me tomé la semilla mágica...absorbí sus poderes...

Lauren sintió que se mareaba pasando una mano por su frente para sentir la sangre manchar su mano, seguramente de su herida en la frente pero eso no era su mayor preocupación ahora. No, su mayor problema era este tipo y la locura que había hecho.

-Respira...dime tu nombre...-dijo Lauren.

-Massimo...-dijo él entre respiraciones.

-Vale, Massimo...dime donde te duele.

-¡Todo!

Abrió los brazos lanzando una onda de aire que la lanzó por los aire y la hizo chocar contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Lauren sintió todos los huesos de su cuerpo removerse e incluso algo de sangre resvalar por su labio antes de caer al suelo.

Suspiró dejando salir el aire incluso cuando le dolía y se levantó lentamente mirando a Massimo agacharse para dejar salir un grito que se metió en su cabeza haciendola comprender que ahora estaba usando los poderes de Hale sobre ella.

_Hale...quien ahora no es más que un cuerpo sin vida..._

Lauren gruño caminando hacia Massimo para agarrarlo de la chaqueta sintiendo entonces como algo caía de su bolsillo, algo que reconoció y que la hizo mirar al chico de nuevo con renovada rabia.

-El protección de los Zamora...-susurro la doctora.

-La humana me la dio para que la hiciera fae...-dijo él-...nunca pensó que la usaría para matar a su fae.

_Oh dios, Kenzi..._

Massimo aprovechó ese momento para darle un puñetazo que la tiró a un lazo haciendo que el movimiento moviera la protección de los Zamora hacia ella pero Lauren apenas podía moverse, la nariz le sangraba y seguramente la tenía rota, le costaba mucho abrir los ojos y casi no podía respirar.

-Eso es mío...-gruño Massimo.

-Olvidalo...-respiró Lauren.

Y acto seguido usó toda su fuerza para levantar la pierna y destrozar la protección de los Zamora delante de las narices de Massimo quien grito lleno de rabia antes de cogerla del cuello y levantarla.

-¡Esto es lo último que haces!

La lanzó fuera de la oficina de Evony hacia un lugar que ella no recordaba, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera veía ya lo suficiente como para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que le decía solo una cosa.

Sus sentidos se estaban cerrando y su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más.

Miro a su alrededor moviendo su mano antes de sentir un dolor crujiendo sus huesos. Massimo estaba sobre ella y le pateó la cara haciendola moverse a un lado donde pudo ver algo que la hizo sonreir.

-¿Que se siente cuando un ser mejor y más preparado termina por destruirte?

-Que es un gilipollas pensando que puede ser dios...

Massimo la miró cuando ella le levantó el brazo con su último resquicio de fuerza y le asestó una puñalada en el cuello que hizo al joven trastabillar y caer hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que ella misma respiraba cayendo casi a camara lenta para descansar en el frío suelo de las oficinas de los faes oscuros.

-Y aquí se acaba la aventura...-susurro.

Pero a pesar de que todo se estaba yendo al infierno ella estaba más o menos satisfecha con su trabajo, su motivación para venir aquí habia sido proteger a Bo y lo había hecho arrebatandole a Evony sus poderes y ahora, de alguna manera, había vengado a Hale y salvado a Kenzi de consecuencias mayores.

Miro el techo y dejó escapar el aire mientras veía flashes de su vida. Sus momentos como niña jugando en su barrio como una más, sus estudios, su familia, Nadia...venir a este mundo, Bo, el nuevo espectro de familia. Todo quedaría en una nube de polvo que nadie recordaría en unos años.

_Pátetico..._

Lauren cerró los ojos, no iba a pensar en nada malo en esos últimos momentos así que respiró y simplemente se dejó llevar por la luz que veía al final del túnel mientras mantenía un su memoria el amor su amor por Bo y los más que breves momentos con el grupo.

-Se cierra el telón...-murmuro por última vez.

Y cerró los ojos...esperando un mundo mejor para la próxima vez que volviera a el.

**-Broken-**

_-Sucubo, si no te das prisa la va a matar y entonces no volveras a tener a nadie a quien tratar como basura..._

Solo esa frase había bastado para que Bo saliera corriendo a buscar a Lauren con mil ideas llenando su cabeza. Cuando Evony había aparecido por el Dal mientras ella estaba reunida con Rainer, Trick, Dyson, Tamsin y Kenzi quien estaba sentada algo más lejos de ellos tomandose algo y pensando, la primera reacción de Bo había sido lanzarse a por ella y matarla en aquel momento pero Dyson la había detenido diciendole que La Morrigan parecía muy distinta y era verdad.

Evony ya no era fae, era humana.

Pero todo había quedado en el olvido cuando La Morrigan le había contado que Lauren estaba en peligro y que Massimo y ella se habían enzarzado en una lucha mortal hacia un rato en su despacho.

Después de eso algo dentro de Bo se había roto y había salido corriendo a encontrar a Lauren con Kenzi detrás de ella. Las calles parecían cada vez más largas y sus pulmones se estaban quemando pero no le importaba, estaba totalmente concentrada en encontrar a Lauren antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella no podía imaginar una vida sin Lauren, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

_Te elegí y tu me rompiste el corazón..._

-¡Lauren!

El despacho de La Morrigan le daba nauseas, había sangre en todos lados y estaba completamente destrozado pero ella intentó mantenerse fuerte, intentó hacer lo que debía para mantenerse tranquila y caminó lentamente por el lugar viendo otra puerta algo más lejos de ella.

Mientras tanto, Kenzi, quien había entrado tras Bo camino por el despacho lentamente mirando a su alrededor sorprendida y asustada cuando, de repente, vio un pequeño montón de tierra en el suelo y una figura levemente brillante que se inclinaba sobre ella con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Hale?-respiró Kenzi.

-Lo siento, Kenz...

Ella intentó acercarse a él y tocarlo pero solo consiguió traspasarlo y mirarlo con lágirmas en los ojos mientras él se levantaba y la miraba.

-Es la hora...

Y entonces Kenzi lo entendió.

-No...

-¡Lauren!

Salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación mirando a Bo abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Lauren mientras no muy lejos de ella yacía el cuerpo de Massimo y entonces sintió que perdía todas sus fuerzas. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se tapo la boca con las manos recibiendo solo la mirada entristecida del fantasma de su novio.

-Lo siento...-susurro Hale.

Pero ni siquiera sus palabras que siempre la había ayudado podrían evitar que ahora el dolor la recorriera de la cabeza a los pies mientras se daba cuenta de había perdido las dos mejores oportunidades de su vida por no darles una opción a tiempo.

Y todo por creer que tenían mucho tiempo por delante...

De todas las cosas que adoraba de Lauren probablemente acunarla entre sus brazos durante las noches después de hacer el amor o simplemente sosteniendola para domir eran de las preferidas de Bo y en cambio, esta vez y en este momento era su mayor dolor porque a diferencia de las anteriores veces ahora no podía sentir el calor viniendo de la humana.

Se había sentado en el suelo atrayendo el cuerpo de Lauren hacia ella para sostenerla mientras escondía su nariz en su pelo para aspirar su olor y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que Lauren llevaba aquel champú que ella le había comprado una mañana por puro gusto. También llevaba su perfume, que Bo suponía que se había llevado la última vez que estuvo en la casa club y bolsillo pudo ver como un poco de la caja blanca y alargada que había encontrado semanas atrás en su cajó sobre salía, sacandolo para encontrar el colgante dentro de ella.

_¡Todo lo que hice fue por tí!_

-Debiste llamarme antes de nada, debiste decirme que estabas haciendo...¿fue cosa tuya, verdad? Lo de Evony...

Acarició su pelo rubio con cariño al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla y apretaba el puño alrededor del colgante colocandolo sobre el pecho de Lauren mientras cerraba la mano con fuerza y respiraba dejando pasar el dolor por todo su cuerpo.

La sensación de haber muerto mientras seguía respirando, la agonía de saber que esto era el final de su camino juntas.

-¿Porque no saliste corriendo? ¿Porque te quedaste?-le pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados-...Lauren...contestame...

El cuerpo inmovil de la doctora solo hizo a la sucubo sollozar mientras se abrazaba más fuerte contra ella al tiempo que acariciaba su cara con su nariz y suspiraba temblando por el dolor inmenso que la consumía.

_¿Es esto lo que siente cuando pierdes a tu otra mitad?_

Porque eso entendía que era Lauren, ahora que estaba tendida en sus brazos como una manta cubriendola. Su corazón había dejado de latir al verla inmovil y en ese momento estaba vacío, destrozado contra el suelo como un jarrón y sin manera de volver a recomponerse.

Porque sin Lauren simplemente no podía.

Esa era la lección que había aprendido hoy, demasiado tarde.

-No voy a poder...Lauren-susurro Bo-...es tarde, tan tarde para decirte esto pero...pero no puedo vivir sin tí. Una vez me dijiste que no eras suficiente y tienes razón, no lo eres...

Cogió aire sintiendo sus pulmones ahogarse mientras ella colocaba a Lauren para poder apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y besarle la mejilla al tiempo que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Eres mucho más, ni siquiera se como te metiste tanto dentro de mí, solo se que un día miré y allí estaban con tu sonrisa, tu estetoscopio y ese aire de paz que siempre das a los que te rodeamos-susurro Bo cerrando los ojos para acariciar con su mejilla la mejilla de Lauren-...y desde entonces he imaginado mi vida contigo. Esa verja blanca, ese jardín y esa casa plagada de niños y de animales. Tu trabajando en tu propia clinica y yo con Kenzi siendo detectives, esa era mi vida desde que te conocí.

Bo cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de que Kenzi estaba en la puerta sentada reprimiendo sus sollozos al escucharla y darse cuenta de que por primera vez desde que su mejor amiga volviera, estaba hablando desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Su Bo de siempre había vuelto aunque para eso, había tenido perder a Lauren.

-No imagino nada más y es raro, ¿verdad? Desde que conociese a Rainer pensé que quizá mis sueños cambiarían pero no, ahí estabas siempre a un lado de mi mente-susurro Bo-...¿puedo ser más estúpida? Te tuve ahí siempre, en mis malditos sueños y nunca...

Bo dejó escapar un sollozo mientras besaba la mejilla de Lauren y le acariciaba el pelo dejando escapar un suspiro y recibiendo otro flash de memorias que casi no pudo sostener.

_Dios mío, eres hermosa..._

_Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí..._

_Te amo..._

-Me enseñaste muchas cosas-dijo con la voz rasgada por las lágrimas-...pero para hablar tanto de su mortalidad nunca me dijiste como debía vivir mi vida cuando te fueras y ahora...ahora no se que hacer...¿que puedo hacer?

Kenzi suspiró queriendo ir a por su amiga cuando de repente vio una luz detrás de Bo y se sintió a si misma sonreir al ver el fantasma de Lauren abrazando a su mejor amiga mientras la envolvía con sus alas y besaba su cabeza.

-Es la hora, Lauren-dijo Hale al lado de Kenzi.

Kenzi lo miro a él primero y luego a ella antes de Lauren asintiera y se separara de Bo lentamente caminando hacia atrás antes de mirarla a ella para darle una enorme sonrisa y volviera una vez más a mirar a Bo.

-Te amo, Bo. Recuerda eso, se tu misma y jamás me marchare de tu lado-susurro Lauren.

Y mientras la doctora y el sirena desaparecían en una luz, Kenzi movió la cabeza y vio a Bo suspirar mientras abría los ojos y miraba al horizonte sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de la doctora con cariño.

-No lo olvidaré...-susurro Bo-...nunca lo olvidaré.

Entonces supo que Lauren había hecho una última obra maestra y les había devuelto a su Bo con un último toque de sus manos mientras ella pedía al cielo que, algún día, tanto ella como Bo pudieran reencontrarse con las personas que amaban.

Mientras tanto...el dolor sería su mejor compañero de viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bonus Track, 50 años después...**_

Kenzi caminó por las calles de Toronto junto a Bo entre risas mientras comentaban lo que iba a ser para Tamsin y Dyson criar a su pequeña camada de lobitos, nada más y nada menos que cinco de golpe para desmayó de los primerizos padres que estaban algo más que estresados con ese hecho.

-Trick dijo que estaban de los nervios-dijo Bo.

-No me extraña...cinco de golpe es una faena-rió Kenzi.

Cruzaron la calle tan absortas a en su conversación que no vieron a otro dos jovenes que venían hablando en dirección contraria a ellos y con los que chocaron haciendo a las cuatro personas dar un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento...-dijo el chico.

-Oh, perdón...-dijo la chica.

Bo y Kenzi se quedaron paralizadas al verlos, siempre soñaron este día y ahora estaba aquí, delante de ellas y después de muchas aventuras como la conversión de Kenzi en fae para salvar su vida o la maduración de Bo hasta ser la próxima reina cuál coronarían en unos días.

Y ahora...ahora su mayor sueño se había hecho realidad...

-¿Hale?

-¿Lauren?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de que un brillo de reconocimiento se asomara en sus ojos y se giraran a mirarlas con enormes sonrisas.

-Hola, pequeña...

-Bo...te amo...

Y entonces las dos se lanzaron a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo mientras Bo lloraba y Kenzi miraba al cielo con una enorme sonrisa y un guiño a quien fuera que hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

Hoy iban a empezar una vida, la que siempre habían soñado.


End file.
